Color imaging sensor arrangements typically comprise an arrangement of colored filters that overlie an array of optical sensors. Each optical sensor has an associated colored filter. Commonly the colored filters are configured in a Bayer pattern. This is a repetitive pattern in which a common two by two array of colored filters are tessellated to form the arrangement of colored filters. The two by two array comprises two green filters at a first pair of diagonal corners and a red filter and a blue filter at a second pair of diagonal corners.